Progenoid Glands
undergoes the painful transformation into a Space Marine]] The Progenoid Glands, also known as the Gene-Seed, are the 18th of the 19 genetically-engineered gene-seed organs implanted within an adolescent Space Marine Neophyte to create a new Astartes. Every Space Marine has these organs, one implanted in the neck and another in the chest. The organs hormonally respond to the presence of the other Astartes gene-seed implants in the body by creating germ cells with DNA identical to that of those implants through a process very similar to cellular mitosis. These germ cells grow and are stored in the Progenoid organs, much like sperm cells or egg cells are stored in the testes and ovaries of normal men and women. When properly cultured by the Apothecaries of a Space Marine Chapter, these germ cells can be gestated into each of the 19 gene-seed organs needed to create a new Space Marine. Thus, for most Astartes, their Progenoid Glands represent the only form of reproduction they will ever know, though the DNA passed on will be that of their Primarch, not their own. Mature Progenoid organs can be removed and new gene-seed implants artificially cultured from them. This is the only way new implants can be created, so a Chapter depends upon its existing Space Marines to create other Space Marines. Five Terran years after implantation, the Progenoid Gland in the neck contains mature gene-seed and may be removed and its germ cells harvested, while the larger chest Progenoid is not considered ready for harvesting until 10 Terran years have passed. The harvesting is normally done after an Astartes' death by an Apothecary, who carries a special attachment on the mobile medical field kit he carries on his arm known as a Narthecium. This attachment is called a Reductor and it is specifically used to extract both Progenoid Glands from the body of a slain Astartes so that his gene-seed can be used to replace the Chapter's loss, the only form of true immortality that Astartes will ever know. Just like normal human germ cells, exposure to high concentrations of ionizing radiation can effectively render a Space Marine "sterile" by destroying the germ cells within his Progenoids. Over the long millennia since the Space Marine Legions were first founded, a Space Marine Chapter's gene-seed can also mutate, producing new and hitherto-unknown physiological effects in that Chapter's Space Marines or simply becoming non-functional. Repeated exposures to the corrupting Warp energies of Chaos can also cause mutation within the gene-seed. This is why every Chapter's gene-seed is required to be monitored for mutation and genetic purity by the Tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus and why every Chapter is required to tithe 5% of its gene-seed stocks at regular intervals to the Mechanicus on Mars. This is done both to check for genetic purity and to be used to create new Space Marine Chapters if the High Lords of Terra call for a Space Marine Founding. Chaos Space Marines The Traitor Legions of Chaos Space Marines also all possess Progenoid Glands, which could be harvested to create new Astartes. The problem is that their constant exposure to the corrupting energies of Chaos, particularly for those Traitor Legions that now live within the Eye of Terror where exposure to Chaos energies is constant and intense, often leads to the complete mutational degeneration of the gene-seed. The problem has become so acute that many Chaos Space Marine warbands now seek to raid Loyalist Space Marine gene-seed repositories so that they might be able to replenish their Legions' losses over the last 10,000 Terran years since the Horus Heresy. Known Gene-Seed Flaws Loyalist Chapters Traitor Legions Cursed Founding The 21st Founding was the largest Founding of Space Marine Chapters since the Second Founding following the Horus Heresy. It took place in the 36th Millennium shortly before the start of the Age of Apostasy. The focus of the 21st Founding for the Adeptus Mechanicus was perfecting and removing the existing, identified deficiencies in flawed Adeptus Astartes gene-seed, and ultimately the production of new and improved Primarch-like Space Marines as part of what was called "Project Homo Sapiens Novus". Unfortunately, the Mechanicus' Genetors proved far less skilled in the genetic sciences than the Emperor of Mankind, and their efforts resulted in the development of seriously flawed gene-seed that was used to craft the organ implants for the new Chapters. The 21st Founding is also known simply as the "Cursed Founding," because of the appalling bad luck that seems to dog the Chapters that were created by it. Worse still, some of these Chapters have developed unexpected genetic idiosyncrasies, mutations that strain the tolerance of the Inquisition and threaten the Chapter's survival. As a result, the Chapters of this Founding have gradually dwindled in size as their inability to raise and induct new recruits means that their battle casualties cannot be replaced. The most seriously afflicted Chapters exhibited spontaneous and extreme physical corruption, turning them into a race no longer human or sane. Most of the Space Marine Chapters Founded during this time eventually turned Traitor and swore themselves to Chaos or met a gruesome end at the hands of other Space Marine Chapters and the Inquisition's Ordo Hereticus. Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 10-11 *''Chapter Approved - Fourth Book of the Astronomican'', "The Cursed Founding", by Andy Hoare, Graham McNeill & Phil Kelly, pp. 4-9 *''Codex Imperialis'' *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition) *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'' *''Index Astartes II'', "The Cursed Founding - An investigation into a mysterious Space Marine founding" *''Warhammer 40,000 Compendium'' (2nd Edition), "Chapter Approved - Legiones Astartes" by Rick Priestley, pp. 6-10 *''White Dwarf'' 260 (US), "Index Astartes: The Cursed Founding" *''White Dwarf'' 98 (UK), "Chapter Approved" by Rick Priestley *''Blood Gorgons'' (Novel) by Henry Zou *''Salamander'' (Novel) by Nick Kyme *''Legion of the Damned'' (Novel) *''Space Marine'' (Novel), by Ian Watson es:Glándulas progenoides Category:Space Marine Organs Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Technology Category:P Category:Imperium